


Problems

by WintersLonging (LivingSilver)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Latex Free, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing, overuse of the term "doll", unidentified undescribed female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingSilver/pseuds/WintersLonging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She works for an intelligence agency for crying out loud, staying composed really shouldn’t be this much of a problem. But it is a problem. Bucky is all of her problems—from his broad shoulders to the gleam of his metal arm to his muscular thighs—and she needs to figure out a way to solve this before sexual frustration caused her to spontaneously combust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky is staying at the Avengers tower type situation. Female character is not described or identified for shameless self projection purposes. No trigger warnings that I'm aware of, but if I missed something that I should tag a trigger, please let me know! Unbeta'd.
> 
> I made a blog here: jamesfckmebarnes.tumblr.com , for accepting NSFW Bucky/Reader prompts.

The first problem is his mouth. His mouth. It’s just a mouth. But had any other mouth ever been so perfect? A pair of pink lips perfectly curved into a constant pout that was simultaneously offset by the way they turned up ever so slightly at the corners. Looking at that mouth did things to her, things that made her suddenly warm all over. And then there was the way those lips curved into a sinful smirk as he called her “doll”—which wasn’t saying much, because the newly recovered Bucky Barnes had returned to his former flirt status and practically called all the girls “doll”. And there were the times when he was done guzzling water post-workout, his tongue would run gracefully along his full bottom lip to catch any escaping water droplets. Most of her free time was spent imagining how that tongue would feel sliding along her bottom lip.

  
The second problem is his steel blue eyes. She tries to avoid making direct eye contact with him, because when she does, those blue eyes seem to steal any form of focus or concentration she has. Whenever he was around, she always managed to either knock something over or drop something and if she didn’t manage to do something stupid, she would only end up saying something stupid. One time when he asked what she was cooking, she made the mistake of looking up to meet that gorgeous gaze and all she managed to get out was “Pasta…with sauce”. Those blue eyes laughed at her as he raised an eyebrow and grinned like the Cheshire fucking Cat. She works for an intelligence agency for crying out loud, staying composed really shouldn’t be this much of a problem. But it is a problem. Bucky is all of her problems—from his broad shoulders to the gleam of his metal arm to his muscular thighs—and she needs to figure out a way to solve this before sexual frustration caused her to spontaneously combust.  
Rolling out of bed, deciding some late night/early morning ice cream would help cool her off for now. She considers changing out of her tank top and sleep shorts that barely covered the curve of her ass but ultimately decided the chances of anyone else being awake were slim and if she did run into anyone, she's honestly too tired to care.

  
The freezer was surprisingly full; it looked like some people had actually decided to go grocery shopping and now she couldn’t find her ice cream in the midst of new inventory. Currently she was now bent over, methodically searching one of the lower shelves. When she had at last spotted it at the very back—if she reached just a little further, almost there—got it! She was greeted with that infuriating “Hey, doll” from somewhere behind her. If she wasn’t halfway in the freezer, she would be flushing crimson right now.

  
_Thisisnothappening, thisisnothappening, thisisnothappening_.

  
But it was happening. She was now hyperly aware of how much her thin cotton shorts had ridden up during the hunt for the ice cream. Withdrawing from the freezing with as much grace as she could muster, she turned to face a—oh…a very shirtless Bucky. Black sweatpants hung dangerously low on his hips revealing the full expanse of his sculpted torso.

  
_Just stay cool. Repeat stay cool._

  
“Hey,” she replies a little higher than intended as she quickly averted her gaze to the counter where she set her ice cream down. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think anyone else would be awake”, she offers while trying to subtly adjust her shorts.

  
“Do you hear me complaining?” Bucky counters. Glancing up, she noticed that despite his playful banter, he seemed tired. The spark that had returned to his eyes within the past few months was missing, and the skin beneath them was slightly darker than usual. She knew from talking to Steve that he was doing a lot better coming to terms with his past but she supposed the nights were still rough.

  
“Do you mind getting a spoon for me?” she asks, realizing he was standing next to the silverware drawer.

  
“Sure thing, doll”. There is it again. _Doll_. But it can’t possibly mean anything, he says it to most of the girls’ right? But the way he’s looking her over like maybe he’s getting a spoon to eat her with instead makes her think otherwise.

  
After retrieving the spoon he steps forward, and hands it to her wordlessly with his real hand. Their fingers brush as she takes it from him, causing her breath to catch. There is still a comfortable amount of space between them as he leans back against the counter, resuming his casually seductive study of her.

  
“So, ice cream? In the middle of the night?” He asks, the beginnings of the Bucky Barnes signature shit eating grin playing at the corners of his perfect lips.

  
“Yeah, I needed to cool off”. She replies absentmindedly, distracted by how good the ice cream was.

  
“Oh yeah?” And suddenly Bucky is a lot closer than he was a second ago. She swears his eyes are a shade darker as well, as they lock intensely with hers, seeming more cobalt now than their usual steel. “What’s keepin’ you so hot, doll?” His voice taking on a low, husky quality that runs straight down her spine and causes heat to pool between her legs.

  
Nervously, her gaze drops away from his and returns to her ice cream, unsure of how to respond. It’s either now or never; this problem needs a resolution. Besides, he’s obviously making a move right? If he ends up laughing at her, she can just say she was playing along. Gathering all of her confidence, she looks up from her ice cream to again meet his heated gaze.

  
“You”. Her voice reflecting the same low, seductive quality as his. She lets her eyes linger on his mouth before bringing them up to his gaze again.

  
“Is that so?” he replies knowlingly, arching an eyebrow, inching ever closer to her.

  
“Just so”. She counters lowly.

  
And then his mouth is covering hers. At first she doesn’t respond. She can’t actually believe its happening, but her disbelief only lasts for a second. The feeling of that perfectly shaped mouth pressing firmly against hers, has her moaning against him, working her lips against his. It’s everything she thought it would be and more. So smooth and lush, he’s already expertly swiping his tongue against her bottom lip and she brings her hands up to cup his face because if she doesn’t hold on to him, she’s convinced she’ll be a puddle on the floor. He breaks the kiss to lift her easily onto the counter.  
Bucky’s mouth is hot at her ear as stands between the v of her legs, pressing the hard lines of his body against her.

  
“You have no idea doll. No idea how long I’ve been wanting to do this.”

  
Somewhere in her lust filled mind, she attempts to form words.

  
“Then why…” she stifles a moan as those perfect white teeth scrape delicately against the sensitive flesh of her earlobe “why didn’t you…sooner” and honestly that’s all she can manage because breathing is suddenly very difficult when he’s sucking on her pulse point like that.

  
Bucky pauses the exploration of her neck and she can feel those perfect fucking lips curve into his signature smirk.

  
“Because I was having too much fun watching you get all worked up around me, doll”.

  
“Fucking--” tease she was going to finish but some kind of desperate noise escapes instead as Bucky’s cybernetic arm comes up to tease one of her nipples through her tank top.

  
“Oh don’t worry, we’re gonna get to that”, he replies smugly.

  
“Can’t….not here” she somehow manages to pant out again. His mouth making a scorching path down her throat, stubble scratching lightly against her skin in a way that both tickles and burns, the press of his body against hers somehow it’s too much and not enough all at once. But he’s somewhere along her collarbone now, and doesn’t show any signs of stopping.

  
“Bucky”, she pleads in a small voice.

  
“Yeah doll?” And he finally pulls away from torturing her skin to take in her perfectly wrecked face with seductively half lidded eyes. Flushed cheeks, pupils blown, patchy pink skin from where the stubble of jawline has been scraping against her, lips bitten red from stifling the symphony of sounds he is writing against her skin.

  
“Not here,” she breathes softly against his mouth before gingerly sucking on his full bottom lip and now it’s his turn to moan. Again Bucky lifts her easily, too easily, from the counter. She clings to him instinctively, legs wrapping intuitively around his muscled waist—and she thinks he must be able to feel how wet she is from where she is pressed against him even though her shorts are still on. There’s a moment while he’s lifting her deftly off the counter where the hard line of his cock brushes against her and if that isn’t impressive then she doesn’t fucking know what it is.

  
They spend the elevator ride frantically exploring each other, Bucky pressing against her roughly. Her small hands run appreciatively over his large chest, down his abs, and then over the muscular planes of his back. Bucky whispers pure filth against her lips when their tongues aren’t tangled together, his hands gripping the curve of her ass—the cybernetic hand is surprisingly warm against her skin—as he grinds his hardness against her. The layers of clothing between them creating an exquisite friction.

  
Once out of the elevator she takes advantage of the opportunity to tease him mercilessly while he carries her down the hall—tongue lashing out cruelly against the column of his throat. The taste of Bucky fills her mouth, masculinely tart and dimly sweet all at once. She feels more than hears the low moan he emits. But she definitely hears his sharp intake of breath when she delicately sucks his earlobe into her mouth.

  
Suddenly she’s being set down on the edge of the his bed, she didn’t even notice how he managed to get into the room with his hands full of her, and he’s kneeling on the floor between her thighs, tank top yanked roughly over her head leaving her breasts exposed but quickly remedied by Bucky’s searing mouth. He doesn’t linger long at her breasts, swirling his tongue sensually over one nipple then the other before he’s trailing lower, deftly sliding off her shorts and wet panties at the same time, hooking her calves over his broad shoulders while keeping her gaze locked with his, she notes with some satisfaction that his pupils are blown wide as well, leaving only a thin ring of magnetic blue. Bucky’s smirking as his real hand slowly creeps up her inner thigh. When he reaches her entrance, she grabs his wrist and her eyes flick suggestively to his cybernetic hand currently resting on her hip. He arches an eyebrow in response.

  
“You want something, you gotta ask doll”, Bucky states oh so matter of factly. She hates him.

  
“I want the metal hand, Bucky, please-”

  
His eyes fall shut and he momentarily tightens the grip his cybernetic arm has on her hip. He never thought anyone would actually want this part of him and the fact that she’s begging so sweetly for him to get her off with it makes his cock twitch in response. He reopens his eyes, placing his real hand on top of her thigh while slowly trailing his metal hand down her entrance.

  
Bucky bites his lip as he easily slides two chrome fingers into her. She gasps at the sensation, they’re incredibly smooth inside her but she can faintly feel the divides between plates. They also seem to give off a faint “hum” of electricity and she vaguely thinks it must be due to the circuitry within. He fucks them into her rhythmically, enjoying the way her hips rock against his hand when he curls those mechanical fingers deliciously inside her. When he lowers his tongue to her clit, one hand flies out to tangle desperately in his hair. Bucky can sense from the way her thighs are trembling that’s she’s not going to last long after being so worked up. A third chrome finger nimbly joins the other two, twisting exquisitely inside her. That clever tongue of his swirling expertly over her clit is causing her blood to run white hot. Safe in the privacy of his room, she doesn’t have to worry about any of the obscene noises falling from her lips. It’s so good, Bucky’s mechanical fingers inside her, hitting that spot deep inside her, so good, she tightens her thighs around his head and he takes the hint. He sucks lightly on her clit while pumping his fingers deeper, more forcefully inside her. And that’s all it takes to send her over the edge, the force of it actually knocks the breath out of her, rendering her silent as she throws her head back, mouth forming a silent “o”. She keens out a high pitched “Bucky” as he slowly withdraws his mechanical fingers, but still licking languidly over her.

  
She tugs insistently at his hair, pulling him up at last. The sight of his lips glossed over with the taste of her, has her attacking his mouth. Bucky’s moans into her as she reaches down to palm him through his sweat pants before hurriedly yanking them down his perfectly defined hips. Playfully, he pushes her to fall back on the bed, as he finishes gracefully divesting himself of sweat pants and boxers. Her eyes fall to his cock, standing proudly between his legs. The head is wet with pre-cum and she imagines swirling her tongue around it some other time perhaps. Snapping out her reverie when he says  
“See something you like, doll?”

  
“God, yes, please, Bucky” she’s murmuring uncontrollably as he moves over her stealthily. She catches his hand reaching for the top drawer of his nightstand—

  
“I’m on the pill,”she assures him.

  
And then he’s positioning himself at her entrance, looking to her one last time for final permission.

  
“Fuck me hard, Bucky” she breathes out, right against his ear in a voice she barely recognizes as her own.

  
He pushes into her slowly at first, letting her get used to how he stretches her. By the time he bottoms out, Bucky is breathing heavily and she admires the way his muscles contract and expand beautifully. He’s holding himself up with his metal arm—his flesh hand is gripping her hip--chrome fingers splayed out against the pillow next to her head. The plates shift and click against one another the way they do when he’s getting ready to exert a certain amount of force. He’s sliding out of her deliciously slow, pulling out almost entirely, only to slam back into her in a way that has her frantically raking her nails down his back, moaning so loud she’s sure the entire compound can hear her.

  
“God, doll, you’re so tight. So wet for me. So warm” he pants out while continuing to pull out and slam back into her. Her legs wrap around his lower back, ankles locking together to bring him even deeper. He curses and thrusts into her more urgently. The way his cock fills her up, stretches her, slides so smoothly against all the right places is fucking addictive. She’s never going to be able to get enough of this. She brings her hips down to meet his thrusts in a way that her starting to spark up all over again. Bucky’s mouth is covering hers in an effort to swallow the noises she’s making. The wicked sensation of his tongue stroking over hers, lips locked against hers, the way he only needs the cybernetic arm to support his massive strength above her, and the fact that he wanted her, Bucky, the Bucky she had spent so long fantasizing about, wanted her, she was the reason he was impossibly hard inside her, pounding forcefully into her so that she questions her ability to walk the next day, is overwhelming, it has her buzzing all over in a flood of her senses.

  
“Bucky, please, Bucky” she pleads.

  
“I’ve got you doll”, he murmurs, bringing his real hand between them to brush against her clit. Her eyes fall shut, all of the pleasure running through her body snaps and she’s pretty fucking sure she’s seeing colors behind her eyelids that’s how fucking good this orgasm is. Nails digging so hard into the flesh of his back, she’s positive she’s drawing blood. She spasms around him for what seems like forever, Bucky continuing to fuck her through it with all the demi-god like stamina he has, until he finally stills, twitching inside her sharply as he comes, a stringing together praise and curses into the crook of her neck, something along the lines of “Fuck, ‘s so good, doll, so fucking good” until they’re both still and there’s nothing left but the sound of heavy breathing between them.

  
He peppers a few more kisses against her skin, before rolling off of her and onto his back beside her. She presses against him, resting her head on that sculpted chest, bathed in the warmth he’s radiating. As he pulls the sheets over them, she idly thinks this the best problem resolution she’s ever experienced.


End file.
